Két jóbarát, dwa bratanki
by Loverly Souris
Summary: A small one-shot dedicated to my all fellow Hungarians and Poles for the 23rd of March, the Day of Hungarian-Polish Friendship. Hungary's thoughts on this long-lasting relationship.


**Két jóbarát, dwa bratanki**

Written by Milie (Loverly Souris)

**o0o o0o o0o**

_For all my Hungarian and Polish brothers and sisters..._

_Happy 23rd of March!_

**o0o o0o o0o**

_Wide borders,_ _  
Now in or out?_  
_Polski, Wengri,_  
_Dwa bratanki._

What is friendship?

I am lucky, because I know the answer.

Friendship is when you meet someone who immediately reveals to you how lonely you were until then. A meeting that changes your life forever – after that, you feel like you can never go back to being alone. It's a bond, a strong bond that brings you back to that person again and again, no matter what.

To that person who have seen good and bad times as well with you. To that person who can depend on you and on whom you can depend. To that person who shares your history.

Yes. I am lucky, because I have a person like this.

_Golden spoon,_  
_Now in or out?_  
_Polski, Wengri,_  
_Dwa bratanki._

"Feliks Łukasiewicz speaking."

"Hey, Po, it's Erzsébet."

"Oh, Liz, how are you?"

"... I want to see you. Can we meet sometime? Like tomorrow?"

"Oh, sweety, I would totally want to, but I'm like, a bit busy nowadays. You know, a lot of silly political things."

"I see. What about the next week? Friday?"

"Hm, the 23rd? 'kay. I'll go to you."

"Thank you, Po."

"You're voice is so gloomy, Liz. Is everything alright there?"

"... Yes. Everything is okay."

_Warsaw, you are waiting in vain,_  
_Budapest will not come closer._  
_Warsaw, you are wishing in vain,_  
_Budapest is a faraway place._

The desire to be with that person is almost as strong as the desire to be with your lover. As the moments of reunion are creeping closer and closer with each second, your desire is gradually growing as well. Your heart swells with anticipation and happiness, you turn into a child waiting for Christmas to come. Even if you meet regularly in conferences and manage to speak a few words, it is not enough, you want to spend more time with that precious person. No matter how busy you are, you try to find a free day or at least some hours to be with him, and if you can't, you let your thoughts fly away to that someone.

_Tall mountains that separate us,_  
_You're far away, I can't hear your words._  
_My beautiful darling, where are you now?_

"I'm so glad you're here, Po. I missed you so much."

"Me too, sweety, me too. I missed you too. But I'm totally here now. So don't cry."

_You could come closer,_  
_I would go anywhere with you,_  
_If you weren't here, I'd die._

Feliks, you have always been with me, like a brother I never had. You were with me in tragedy and joy, you let me cry on your shoulder, you made me smile. You protected me. I think I can never repay all your kindness.

We have been together almost since the beginning. We fought for our independence, not once but several times. We have laughed and cried, celebrated and mourned. God has blessed and cursed us abundantly, but we have always followed our path and that is how we got here.

We are together since then. Together like best friends, like siblings. My feelings for you have never changed and they will never change.

So I can still say that I love you, Feliks. As a best friend. As a brother.

_We drink together,_  
_We fight together,_  
_Polski, Wengri,_ _  
Dwa bratanki._

"I want to see you more. But both of us are so busy."

"We can see each other on the EU meetings."

"But it's so short!"

"... Then what about making this day our special _rendez-vous_ day? We could meet on the 23rd of March every year, here or at my place. Wouldn't it be like, totally awesome?"

"Yes. It would be totally awesome."

"Then, let's drink to our special day! Na zdrowie, Liz!"

"Egészségedre, Po."

_Lengyel, magyar_  
_Két jóbarát,_  
_Don't continue,_  
_Don't continue._

No matter how far you are from me, I think of you always. I wonder how you are now. I wonder what you are doing. And I curse the land that separates us, along with the rivers and the lakes, the mountains and the hills, the cities and the villages. I want them to disappear so that I could be with you. Like in the old days.

Do you remember them? When we shared a common border, we could meet every day, whenever we wanted. Do you remember that time? I'm sure you do, just as clearly as I. Every moment, every single thing we did.

I want to relive them.

I'm sure you too.

_Warsaw, you are waiting in vain,_  
_Budapest will not come closer._  
_Warsaw, you are wishing in vain,_  
_Budapest is a faraway place._

"Again, it's the 23rd of March."

"Yes."

"Our first _rendez-vous... _Was it really four years ago already?"

"Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yes, totally... I'm like, so glad that we are doing this."

"Me too."

"By the way, does that burn on your cheek still hurt? That was such a nasty catastrophe in October, I was like, freaked out when I heard it. Are you more or less okay now?"

"No. It doesn't hurt anymore, so don't worry. I'll manage somehow."

"Just ask, whatever you want. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Po..."

"Anytime, sweety."

"Guess what, one of my bands has written a song about us."

"Oh, terrific! Can I hear it?"

"Sure."

_Warsaw, you are waiting in vain,_  
_Budapest will not come closer._  
_Warsaw, you are wishing in vain,_  
_Budapest is a faraway place._

What is friendship?

I am lucky, because I know the answer.

After all, I have you.

**o0o o0o o0o**

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little contribution to this special day._

_Some additional information: In 2007, the 23rd of March was declared the Day of Hungarian-Polish Friendship first by the Hungarian Parliament and then by the Polish Parliament as well. Poland and Hungary have always been in a close relationship._

_Na zdrowie (Polish) & Egészségedre (Hungarian): practically they both mean Cheers, at least in this case. :)_

_The song inserted is by a Hungarian band, Republic, titled "Varsó, hiába várod" (Warsaw, you are waiting in vain). Translation was made by me._

_Lastly, I want to recommend a wonderful video with this song that inspired my one-shot as well:_ _  
__youtube. com /watch?v=-9abFkogQvg_

_May our good relationship last forever!_

_A/N 2: Thanks to the wonderful Error Type 2, I only managed to upload this story much later than I intended. Sorry about that. :/  
_


End file.
